<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Honk Down by NekoMida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766904">Black Honk Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida'>NekoMida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 生きろ！マンボウ！ | Survive! Mola Mola! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horrible Goose (Untitled Goose Game), Menacing Goose, Mola mola just floats there, Strange things on the ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a lovely day, and there is a fragile fish about to meet its maker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Honk Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts">draconicsockpuppet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two divers had simply been swimming next to the giant mola mola, feeding it various plankton so that it would grow larger. They hadn’t really figured out what they would do with it once it was so large, but it was better than doing nothing, resting on an island day in and day out, only able to see from the deck of the boat they lived on. Watching the mola mola grow was kind of exciting, as it seemed to grow each day that it was fed--and then did little else.</p>
<p>Boredom had started to set in, and the two divers swam to the surface for air, arms grabbing onto the edge of the ladder hung over the starboard side of the boat. They were simply looking out when something started swimming towards them, an ominous feeling in the air. Whatever it was, it was still far off, giving them enough time to get onto the deck from the salt-laden water. </p>
<p>A weird noise sounded, and then whatever it was disappeared, in a flurry of movement too far from their view.</p>
<p>“What the heck was that?”</p>
<p>“Beats me. Makes for an interesting day, though, yeah?” </p>
<p>“I suppose.”</p>
<p>A shadow loomed from above them, water spraying as something honked at the two divers. There was a flurry of wings, and then it landed, looking up at them with beady eyes that screamed mischief.</p>
<p>“Is that...a goose?”</p>
<p>“Looks like it.”</p>
<p>“There’s no reason for a goose to be out in the middle of the ocean.”</p>
<p>The goose seemed to disagree, yanking one of the ropes nearby that had food in it for the mola mola, sending it spilling with a honk that sounded degrading, hissing at the two divers as they tried to approach. It bit one of them, and the diver yelped in surprise, scooting backwards as the plankton spread out over the waters, attracting the mola mola.</p>
<p>Another hiss came from the goose, malice in its eyes, and its wings flapped into overdrive, sending it into the air and bouncing across the mola mola, who was gorging itself on the plankton. As soon as the goose was out of sight, the mola mola died, a testament to the fragility of nature.</p>
<p>The two divers stared at one another, frowns growing on their faces.</p>
<p>“Want to try again?”</p>
<p>“Sure...as long as that...thing doesn’t come back. Couldn’t have been a goose; I think it was the devil himself.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’re going to need another mola mola, and some more plankton.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>